


Father needs to hire a new cook [ft. the cute gardener's son]

by studentxeepzorg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Budding friendship but royalty, M/M, Not Beta Read, This isn't really romance tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/studentxeepzorg/pseuds/studentxeepzorg
Summary: On a mission to find the cook who was meant to watch over him in town, Prince Kei comes across a park and where a crying boy is getting thrown at by sacks of wheat.In other words, i can't write summaries





	Father needs to hire a new cook [ft. the cute gardener's son]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry to you poor souls who have decided to read this crap. Gomen~

If there was one thing Kei didn’t like, it was other people telling him what to do. And lately, that’s what his parents and teachers have been doing. He never cared for the crown, it’ll go to Aki-nii anyway, and never understood why he was given all these rules he needed to abide to.

Walking and shopping the market after studies were his favorite time of the day. He and one of the cooks would head off to the market and buy ingredients for dinner that night and it was during this time Kei could look around and observe the life of actual normal people.

The shopkeepers and sellers were yelling out prices of their items and about their fine quality (Kei soon found out they sometimes lied about those), young children running around and playing with each other (oh how Kei envied them), teenagers (around Aki-nii’s age) bustling around like Kei to help their parents buy food or sell things, and so much more. The market was one of the liveliest places in their kingdom and he loved it, though sometimes the loudness can be irritating.

It wasn’t often that Kei left the cook’s side, it was just that particular day he walked off to look at a small shop selling the toys that he wanted and after buying them, the cook was gone. Terrified, but hiding it, he decided to walk around and search for him. Today, the rowdiness of the market was fairly irritating, perhaps that was why many of the townsfolk steered clear out of his way.

On his way to find the cook (maybe he’s at the dairy store?) he walked past the children’s park near the tailor’s shop. There were kids there, probably around his own age, and they seemed to be talking to a smaller kid. By the looks of it, he’s crying.

“You’re on sack duty!”  
The boys threw the sacks of wheat they were carrying at him and knocked the already teary boy to the ground. Tears began welling up in his eyes as the boys continued to laugh at him. That didn’t seem very nice, so Kei threw the insult he recently learned.  
“Pathetic.”

That was the first thing that came to his mind and at the look of shock sent to him by the bully nearly made him laugh.

“Hey isn’t that the prince?”

“No way! Why would the king and queen ever let the prince loose in town? Probably some loner.”  
Kei turned to walk away, it wasn’t any of his business anyway before he was stopped by the boys.

“Hey! Hold it!” on of the kids reached out to grab him.

“What?”

“Urg…your glasses look stupid!” he yelled as the other bullies ran off. They really were pathetic.

Not giving much thought to the crying boy, he went off to the dairy store to find the cook. Really, that cook should be fired. The usual cook would never let Kei out of his sight.  
***

“Y-your Highness?”

“Hm? You’re the gardener’s son, right?”

“Y-yeah. I-I wanted to thank you.”

“What for?”

“The o-other day…”

“What on earth are you talking about?”

“Oh, uhm, er... never mind then... " The boy's tanned cheeks blushed pink in embarrassment and the first thing that came to Kei's mind to describe him was

'Cute.'


End file.
